Following love
by Darkmoonphase
Summary: Life always has a few changes, some for better...and some for worse. NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno A bunch of sad oneshots. Complete.
1. Run away with me

Naruto character Drabble...thingies...yeah.

Naruto took Hinata's hand, lacing their fingers together. His grin went from ear to ear, almost literally.

"I want you to come with me." Naruto said happily.

Hinata looked at Naruto with wondering eyes. "I...really?" She asked softly.

Naruto laughed slightly. "Really."

"Where are we going?" Hinata wondered aloud. She really didn't want another trip to the Ramen shop. For once, she was tired of Ramen.

"To my hide-away." Naruto tugged her along.

Hinata looked at Naruto with curious eyes.

Naruto came to a halt at a beautiful area. It had green grass, trees taller than anything Hinata had ever seen. But the one thing that caught Hinata's eye, was a cliff. The grass reached to the tip of the cliff, and below you could see the whole city of Kohana. Since it was night, all you could see were the lights flickering yellow and orange against the blackened mountains.

"You like it?" Naruto let go of Hinata's hand, slowly making his way to the cliff.

Hinata let a sigh slip. "It's really beautiful. This is where you go all the time?"

"When I'm not on missions." Naruto chuckled.

Giggling, Hinata went to Naruto's side. "I would come here all the time. No matter what."

"Now you can." Naruto looked into Hinata's beautiful lavender eyes as they sat down, letting their legs swing.

Hinata felt her heart flutter. A blush crept onto her face. "Naruto..." _NOW!! _She mentally slapped herself because of her growing fear.

Naruto leaned in toward Hinata. "You need to be more outgoing." His voice barely above a whisper.

His breath danced on Hinata's face. "I know."

Leaning further in, Naruto set his lips upon Hinata's.

Hinata felt her breath being taken away. It was finally happening. Her dreams, her wishes.

Their kiss was broken by a pressance behind them.

Neji stood there, his arms crossed. "What are you doing with my cousin, Uzimaki?" His eyes seemed to have fire behind them.

"This is your cousin?" Naruto chuckled nervously. "That's why you look so alike."

"You already knew that." Neji continued to glare.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand as he stood up. "Well then, I guess you won't miss her much, will you?"

Neji stared dumbfounded as Naruto dragged a happy, giggling Hinata away.

Hinata's happy laughter floated freely through the night. Naruto laughing along with.

"I LOVE YOU, NARUTO!!" Hinata's voice flowed into the night, followed by Naruto's happy, laughing voice.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, HINATA!!"

_**Wow. Something happy. No death. No Emos. Where is my life going now? I can't believe I typed this. My sadistic side won't stop yelling at me.**_

_**Well, I really only did this because one of my friends said I'd be good at them. I'm not sure about that. Please review. But tell me if this completely sucked so I don't make a fool outta myself and continue this. Thanks!!**_


	2. The tears we shed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The tears that we shed

Sasuke wandered down the lonely streets of Kohana. He stared at the ground, feeling guilt and pain.

As the wind blew, it blew the sound of Sakura's giggling voice into his ears. Sasuke buried his head into his jacket collar.

She was always there, no matter what. At first, he couldn't get away from her, now he wished she were here.

_----Flashback-----_

_Sasuke leaped forward, no one could stop him now! Itachi was within the blade's reach._

_A flash of pink, Itachi's smirking face, a feeling of guilt. _

_Blood rushed down Sakura's back._

_Sasuke watched as Itachi lept off, chuckling at Sasuke's weakness._

_"Sasuke, what-" Naruto ran up, then saw Sakura's limp body. _

_Tears threatened to fall from Sasuke's eyes. He sighed shakily._

_Sasuke bent down and gently kissed Sakura's cheek. _

_Sakura began to silently cry. "Finally. I love you, Sasuke." _

_The words were so soft, so delicate, as though with one harsh word like 'whatever' would break them apart._

_Sasuke softly sobbed into Sakura, "I love you, too, Sakura." _

_He wanted to share their last moments together, never supposed to end._

_----End flashback----_

Sasuke looked up at the sky and remembered how much Sakura used to love to watch the stars.

------Another Flashback------

_"Do you think I'll be one of the stars or looking down at the stars when I die?" Sakura looked up at the black sky._

_Sasuke turned and looked at her. A smile crept up onto his face. "I think you'd be one of the stars, 'cause you are one already."_

_Sakura looked at Sasuke, her green eyes twinkling with admiration. "Really?"_

_"Huh?" Sasuke quickly hid his smile, he couldn't believe he had said that out loud._

_Sakura giggled, looking back at the sky. "Whatever. I know what you said. And I'll treasure those words forever."_

_Sasuke looked at her, wondering what kept her so attached to him, even when he harassed her feelings._

_-----End Flashback------_

Sasuke felt tears slowly roll down his cheeks. He wanted her back so badly! But he knew Sakura was gone, and he wouldn't get to see her again.

The thought of killing himself to see his loved one again never occured to him. The pain was slurring his thoughts. Tears blurring his vision.

Sasuke fell to his knees. People looked at him strangely, but took no real notice.

"Sakura..." He whispered into his hands. "I miss you so much, I need you to come back to me."

He lifted his head to a sudden giggle.

Sakura knelt down in front of Sasuke. "Don't mourn over me! I'm here. I love you, I miss you, but you don't need me."

Sasuke sat in shock as she disappeared, her giggling echoing in his ears.

"I love you too..." The wind carried his whisper through the night. No one else could hear it, her giggling wafting through the crisp night air.

**_Uh...so my rep of sad stories continues...even to the happier of them...Sorry to Sakura fans, I thought this up last night and just now had time to evaluate on it. Hope you like it. Fluffy enough? Review please!!!_**


	3. Fallen for an angel

Chapter 3: Fallen for an angel

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. **_sigh_** Oh! But I now own one of the books from the manga!**

Neji continuously hit the tree with his foot. Tears slowly slid down his cheeks. He'd been stood up.

_------Flashback-------_

_"Oh! Hey, Neji!!" Ten-Ten was training with Lee, she paused to talk to Neji._

_"Uh...Hi...I was...wondering..." Neji hesitated, he wasn't sure if he should go through with this._

_"Wondering...if you could stand there all day?" Ten-Ten joked._

_Neji looked up into Ten-Ten's eyes. Sudden confidence hit him. He took advantage of it. "If you'd go out with me today." _

_Ten-Ten looked at him. "Sure! I'd love to!" _

_Neji stood there for a minute in shock before he regained himself._

_"Meet by the tree?" Ten-Ten suggested. _

_Neji knew which tree she meant. He nodded._

_They were gonna meet and go to the gardens in about 10 minutes. (A/N: The gardens are just some place I made up. They are in the woods.)_

_Neji was first to get there._

_-----------End flashback-------------_

Neji collapsed at the bottom of the tree. He'd been here for more than 10 minutes. Why wasn't Ten-Ten here yet? Maybe she'd stood him up for Lee.

_It's not like she doesn't like Lee, she does like him. I just didn't think she liked him like that. _Neji sighed.

Neji heard footsteps in front of him. He looked up to see Ten-Ten. The moon in the sky behind her, seemed to eluminate her face.

"Uh...sorry I didn't come sooner. Lee wanted to train more." Ten-Ten smiled sheepishly.

Neji scoffed. _She doesn't even see that Lee likes her more than a team mate. _"Okay."

"Your mad at me." Ten-Ten sat down next to Neji. "I'm sorry."

"I thought you stood me up...and for _Lee._" Neji wasn't afraid to tell Ten-Ten his thoughts. He cursed himself for the comfort that this girl brought him.

"I wouldn't!!" Ten-Ten looked shocked that Neji would think something like that. "I wanted to come here sooner, I wanted to be with you."

Neji watched a blush creep onto Ten-Ten's face. The thought of making her blush more entered his mind and overpowered his thoughts not to.

Neji leaned in toward Ten-Ten, the look on her face priceless.

Thoughts of making Neji look like an idiot filled Ten-Ten's mind. She slipped away from his grasp, Neji landing on his face.

"Ow." He muttered.

Ten-Ten began laughing at his foolishness. "Try again, I think you missed."

Neji sat up, red lined his face. "Can we just go to the gardens now?"

"Sure." Ten-Ten sighed and helped him up.

----Gardens----

They walked along in silence. Neji slipped his hand into Ten-Ten's.

Ten-Ten found herself blushing and turned her face away from Neji's view.

"What? Don't want to be cute?" Neji mused.

"Huh?" Ten-Ten looked back at Neji.

Neji pushed his lips against Ten-Ten's.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Neji smirked.

"Baka! You so just tricked me!" Ten-Ten hit Neji over the head.

"Fine. Then I won't tell you my secret." Neji pretended to be hurt.

"Secret?" Ten-Ten stopped. "What does the great Hyuga hide now?"

"It's a secret, I can't tell you." Neji smiled mischiviously.

"Well, here's a secret." Ten-Ten leaned in toward Neji, tricking him, and hitting him over the head. "Tell me your secret!"

"Don't laugh." Neji turned his head.

"I won't!" Ten-Ten laughed.

"I fell for someone. I fell in love with someone." Neji looked into Ten-Ten's eyes.

Ten-Ten's eyes fell. "Oh."

"I fell for you. That's my secret." Neji stood in front of Ten-Ten.

"Oh!" Ten-Ten blushed really hard.

Neji wrapped Ten-Ten into his arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

_**I wrote this? I wrote this? Wow. I can shock myself!**_

_**A NejiTen...fluff...too much fluff...crap...Uh, sorry if they are a bit OOC, I don't know much about them and I haven't seen them fight or anything, so yeah. Please review!! **_


	4. Let the sparks fly

Chapter 4: Let the sparks fly

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Naruto.**

I watch her bounce around, chasing after her beloved Sasuke. Where do I stand? When do I come in?

Tonight was the festival. I had asked her to go with me. Her responce was simple. She would go with me because Sasuke was going with Sakura.

I felt like I was wasting my time. Maybe she wasn't worth it.

-----Festival------

"I can't believe she went with him! This is so not fair!!" Ino kept protesting.

I lay there, looking up at the sky regretfully. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid as to think Ino would go with me because she wanted to be with me.

Ino stopped ranting suddenly, making me look up at her. "Shikamaru?"

"What?" I turned my attention back to the sky.

"What's wrong?" Ino seemed to be somewhat worried.

"I asked you to come with me because I wanted to be with you. I didn't want you to come with me because I was a last resort." I turned over, looking at the sky behind the mountains.

"..." I heard Ino laying down beside me. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I turned over to look at her.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I can be so stupid and I don't realize it until someone points it out-" Ino's eyes widened as I pressed my lips up against hers.

"Yeah, you can be stupid sometimes, but that must be what keeps me holding onto you." I smiled mischeviously.

Ino giggled.

"What?" My smile faded.

"I always imagined my first kiss to be with Sasuke, but this is beyond anything I could imagine..." Ino paused. "Sure it's not with Sasuke but..."

I let my face fall. He came into the picture again.

"At this point, there's no one I'd love to be with more than you, Shika-kun." Ino snuggled into me, I felt red line my cheeks.

"There's no one I'd rather want to be with than you, Ino." I smiled, satisfied.

_**ShikaIno. Finally. It took me awhile to come up with something to do for Shikamaru and Ino, and I still think it's kinda lame, but, I got it done.**_

_**Okay, so now, I'm taking requests. If you have a pairing that you want me to do, just tell me (mention if you have ideas to get said people together) and I'll do my best to write one. **_

_**Please review!!**_


	5. Did I ever tell you?

Chapter 5: Did I ever tell you...?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!! I have to find the guy who invented disclaimers...**

_Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked?_

Naruto stared at her grave.

_Did I ever tell you how wonderful you were?_

He touched the cold stone, tracing her name.

_Did I ever tell you how strong you were? How much I admired your determination?_

Naruto stopped, looking at the name: **Hyuga Hinata.**

_Did I ever tell you that I wanted to be with you?_

He withdrew his hand quickly, as though it had suddenly gotten hot, letting his hand hover in the air above his lap.

_Did I ever tell you that your soul shined?_

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks. He began to sob softly.

_Did I ever tell you that you always made me smile?_

He stood up, but he couldn't move.

_Did I ever tell you that you were always really loyal? And not to be funny. You always would die before you'd let anyone else._

Naruto inahaled sharply, tears choking him.

_Did I ever tell you I loved you?_

Naruto finally turned to leave, looking back at her grave one last time. "I love you."

He felt better suddenly, he stopped crying, he felt warmer on this cold winter day. Naruto knew this was Hinata's way of returning his comment.

As Naruto left, he knew he wouldn't ever be alone, he would always have his love with him.

Naruto left the graveyard with the biggest grin ever.

People still wonder what happened in that graveyard, what could make that boy smile so big. Some people think he was posessed by a ghost. Still, others think that maybe he was touched by an angel.

_**Sorry it's so short. Another NaruHina. This one is about how Hinata died defending her team on a really high ranked mission. (I'm still working on the rankings.) And how Naruto then went to visit her grave, thinking about all the things he never got to tell her. Sorry it's so sad, I tried to lighten it up at the end, but I didn't do very well. I was tired of having their ghosts visit them at the end. Well, please review!!**_


	6. Lost at War

Lost at war

_**Okay, I wanted to try something, 'cause I had the lyrics to this specific song. Yes. I'm gonna try a songfic. T-T **_

_**So, the story will be explained fully at the end. The song is **_Soldier Side; by System of a Down. (full credit to them for the song! I love the band and the song.) _**I do know that song fics are not allowed, so I tried hard to make it more like a story. Here goes!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own the CD with this song!! Okay, no, I don't, my older sister does...And I don't own the lyrics/song either.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke turned to leave, a backpack on his shoulders. Sakura grabbing his arm, tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

"Do you have to go?!" Sakura cried, her free hand under her chin.

_**Dead men lying on the bottom of the grave**_

_**Wondering when Savior comes**_

_**Is he gonna be saved**_

_**Maybe you're a sinner into your alternate life**_

_**Maybe you're a joker,**_

_**maybe you deserve to die**_

Sasuke looked at her, his black eyes locked onto her saddened green eyes.

"Yeah. I do. I have no choice, Sakura," He sighed, upset he really had to leave and worse - leave her alone.

The tears began to fall faster. "I don't want you to go!!" Sakura whispered loudly, closing her eyes.

Sasuke felt his heart falling heavily with pain that this girl was giving him. "I promise I'll come back."

_**They were crying when their sons left**_

_**God is wearing black**_

_**He's gone so far to find no hope**_

_**He's never coming back**_

_**They were crying when their sons left**_

_**All young men must go**_

_**He's come so far to find the truth**_

_**He's never coming home**_

"But what if you never come back?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke, the tears flowing steadily down her cheeks.

"What if I do?" Sasuke smirked jokingly, hoping to lighten the sad mood.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura cried, gripping his arm, never wanting to let go.

"I promise," Sasuke realized that this was harder for Sakura than he had first thought it would be. And he regretted leaving.

_**Young men standing on the top of thier own graves**_

_**Wondering when Jesus comes**_

_**Are they gonna be saved**_

_**Cruelty to the winner**_

_**Bishop tells the Kings his lies**_

_**Maybe you're a mourner,**_

_**maybe you deserve to die**_

Sakura watched in fear as he walked out of the gates of Kohana.

Naruto came up behind her. "He'll be fine." He whispered, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder supportively.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK, SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" Sakura yelled, smiling weakly.

Sasuke looked back at her, turning and freezing there for a minute. The thought that his promise would be broken and he wouldn't come back lingered in the back of his mind.

"I...I will," He said weakly, not sure if he believed even himself.

_**They were crying when their sons left**_

_**God is wearing black**_

_**He's gone so far to find no hope**_

_**He's never coming back**_

_**They were crying when their sons left**_

_**All young men must go**_

_**He's come so far to find no truth**_

_**He's never going home**_

Naruto walked around Sakura, going to meet up with Sasuke as they piled their things into the truck.

"You...you're going too?" Sakura asked Naruto weakly, her eyes wide.

"I have to. It's our duty. They won't let us stay here. We'll get killed if we don't go," Naruto turned to Sakura. Serious, a feeling that Naruto hated to show, was showing.

"Oh," Sakura couldn't think of anything better to say. She was hurt and wasn't afraid to admit it.

_**Welcome to the Soldier Side**_

_**Where there's no one here but me**_

_**People all grow up to die**_

_**There is no one here but me**_

"If I break my promise, Sakura, you'll never let me live it down," Sasuke joked, chuckling a little.

They both knew that if he broke his promise, it meant he was dead, and it was haunting them. But they had to try and push that feeling aside. "You better believe I won't!" Sakura held her pain back long enough to joke back.

Naruto let out a chuckle. His deep blue eyes reflected the pain he'd been able to hide for so very long, he didn't want this to break them apart. He didn't want to be in the middle of this. He didn't want hope to be broken. "C'mon, Sasuke, let's go." The young men climbed into the truck and drove off.

Sakura stood there, crying, then she turned around and ran home. The tears were falling slowly behind her, seeping into the dirt road...never to be disturbed from the memory of the pain.

_**Welcome to the Soldier Side**_

_**Where there's no one here but me**_

_**People on the soldier's side**_

_**There is no one here but me**_

Years later, the joke was turned to tears. Sasuke never came back. Sakura can't smile anymore, her heart was broken and can never be repaired. Naruto didn't come back either. No one could help her, needless to say they tried. All she could do was cry and mourn the loss of her beloved.

* * *

_**Um...I think I did okay...Once again, full credit to **_System Of A Down and Masashi Kishimoto. 

_**Story behind it:**_

_**Sasuke and Naruto were called to war. But Sakura didn't want them to go. When the did leave, Sasuke promised he'd come back to her, but he never did. He died at war.**_

_**My first songfic. Why can I only do blasted sad oneshots?! And, this is the end of my drabbles because I can't think of anymore ideas and I'm not getting very many reviews for the story. Please review and tell me what you think...and please don't tell me I'm not supposed to write these!!!**_


End file.
